A Reason to Live
by VideliGohan
Summary: Sequal to Those Eyes.After the war between the saiyans and Frieza begins Gohan is called to go and destroy Frieza.If he succeeds his crimes of the past will be forgotten, but if he fails the entire saiyan race will be destroyed by one hand of evil. *R&R*
1. Prologue

A Reason to Live  
  
Prologue  
  
It has been nearly 8 months since the war between the saiyans and Frieza began. So   
  
far the number of battles won between the 2 rivals has been nearly equal. Now it will be up   
  
to one saiyan to end the vicious war being waged. If he exceeds in defeating the most   
  
powerful being in the universe his past crimes will be forgotten. However if he fails he   
  
and his entire race will be wiped out by one hand of evil. 


	2. Chapter 1: NC17

Chapter 1  
  
"Uh faster, faster!" Videl gasped.  
  
Gohan obliged and increased his pace. Videl felt herself coming and soon after Gohan released deep inside her. He fell beside Videl. Gohan scooped Videl up in his arms   
and soon both lovers fell asleep.  
The Next Morning  
  
Gohan woke up the next morning to find an angle sleeping peacefully on his chest. Gohan smiled, she was so beautiful when she slept he thought. Gohan then heard his communicator ring. Gohan sighed and got up slowly so as not to disturb Videl. Gohan went to the communicator and turned it on. The person's face on the screen was that of Goku's. "High dad."  
  
"Gohan, how are you?" asked Goku.  
  
"Fine dad, what's up?"  
  
Goku was silent for a moment as though he was afraid to say something. "Well Gohan um, I called because we're in sort of a dilemma." Said Goku.  
  
"What sort of dilemma?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Gohan, I know it's your week off and all, but King Vegeta is holding a ball this weekend to welcome home our soldiers and to celebrate our victory in the Rivara Star quadrant. However we don't have enough guards on staff and I was wondering-"  
  
If I could come to the ball and stand guard to make sure nothing happens." Gohan finished for Goku.  
  
"Right." Goku replied.  
  
"Sure I'll come, but on one condition."   
  
"Name it." Goku said.  
  
"Only if Videl can come with me as a guest." Gohan said.  
  
"I don't know, the king-"  
  
"Either that I'm not coming." Said Gohan as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Ok, ok, Videl can come." Goku said giving in.  
  
"Thanks dad." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah whatever, listen I got to go or I'll be late for morning duty." Said Goku as he hung up and ran off.  
  
Gohan smiled and hung up as well. He then smelt one of his favorite smells in the world, food. Gohan went into the kitchen to find Videl cooking breakfast. She looked over at Gohan and smiled warmly. "Morning."  
  
Gohan walked behind Videl and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.   
"Morning." Gohan replied as he kissed Videl's cheek and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
Gohan suddenly felt mischievous. He slowly moved his hands from Videl's waist where they were resting and moved them up over her bottom and gently squeezed. Videl giggled and slapped his hands away. "Gohan, can't you wait till after breakfast?"  
  
"If I have to I'll wait forever." Gohan whispered in Videl's ear, which made her shudder.  
  
Videl smiled knowing that would be very unlikely. "I'm sure you would."   
  
Gohan held Videl for a few more minutes before speaking again. "Guess what?"  
  
"No what?" Videl asked.  
  
"Your going to dance this weekend." Gohan said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well dad called earlier and was asking me if I would be able to work at King Vegeta's ball this weekend and I told him only if you could come." Gohan said.  
  
"Of course I'll go, anything to get out of this house." Said Videl.  
  
"Good, I'll call dad later and tell him."  
  
After breakfast Videl went to take a shower. "I'm going to go clean up Gohan."  
  
"Wait for me." Said Gohan as he ran after Videl.   
  
Videl giggled as she walked down the hall to their room with Gohan right on her heels. Seconds after Videl was in the shower she felt two massive arms pick her up and shove her up against the shower wall. The two arms, which obviously belonged to Gohan, then lifted Videl up so that she was eye level with him. Videl wrapped her legs around Gohan's waist. Gohan kissed Videl roughly as he entered her. Videl moaned against Gohan's mouth as he thrust in and out of her. Gohan gradually increased his pace. He felt Videl tighten around him and soon both lovers climaxed and with one final thrust Gohan and Videl slumped down to the shower floor. They lay there for several minutes as they let the warm spray of water cascade over their heated bodies. It was times like these Gohan wished would never end. He wished he would never have to leave even though he knew he would eventually have to fight the enemy. Gohan held Videl close to his body. He listened to her steady breathing and wished their lives didn't have to be like this. He wished sometimes that he would had been banished from planet Vegeta then him and Videl could have gone to a faraway place where they could live in peace and not have to live with the thought of Gohan having to leave on a mission and not coming back. The sad truth was though was that they did still live on Vegeta and having to here everyday that someone else they knew had died on the battlefield of a pointless war. Gohan hoped that this war would end soon and that Frieza and the saiyans could make peace so that everyone could go on with their lives and no one else would die. Gohan knew that would never happen though. Frieza would make this war go on until every single saiyan was dead. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Sir, the saiyans are here as you requested." said a little green imp.  
  
"Good, show them in." Frieza said.  
  
"Yes sir." the imp replied.  
  
Two heavy metal doors opened and in stepped three tall, dark and scary saiyans. "Ah, you're here." Frieza said as he got up from where he was sitting.  
  
"Yes Frieza, as you requested." one of the saiyans replied.  
  
"May I ask your names." Frieza said.  
  
"I am Nappa, one of the king's personal bodyguards." Nappa said.  
  
"I am the general's brother, Raditz." Raditz said.  
  
"And I am head of the king's personal security, Lochik." Lochik said.  
  
"Well you three, I'm glad you are willing to take this job, at least I know some saiyans are still loyal to me." Frieza said, "the job you have taken requires saiyans who are close to the king and general."  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry if I'm sounding pushy, but how exactly are we going to accomplish this, King Vegeta and General Kakkarott are always surrounded by guards." Nappa said.  
  
"Easy Nappa, at the least expected moment in the least expected way, that's when you will kill them." Frieza said laughing.  
  
All three saiyans smiled evilly, the two most important men in the war would be eliminated which would end the war that had claimed so many of the three saiyan hit men's friends and family. "So when will you be expecting your first opportunity?" asked Frieza.  
  
"At the king's ball this weekend. After the king and general have a few drinks their mates will probably send them to their private chambers, and then that's when we will strike." Lochik said.  
  
"Very good, make sure you get the job done, because if you don't you three will be the ones dead instead of the king and general, is that understood?" asked Frieza as he rose and eyebrow at the three saiyans.  
  
The saiyans sweat dropped and nodded their heads. "Good, now go and do whatever it is you have to do." Frieza said as he waved a hand at them.  
  
The three saiyans nodded their heads again and exited the room. It was official, the assassinations of King Vegeta and General Kakkarott would be made possible by three saiyans one would least expect to betray them, Nappa, Raditz, and Lochik. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4  
  
"C'mon Videl, we're gonna be late!" Gohan called to Videl as he finished getting on his armor.  
  
"Coming." Videl replied as she entered the room.  
  
"It's about-" Gohan didn't finish. He turned around to look at Videl, but instead stared, she was gorgeous, he thought.  
  
"Videl giggled at the way Gohan was looking at her. She broke his stare with a kiss. Gohan came back to reality and kissed Videl back. Gohan broke the kiss and looked down at Videl. "Your beautiful." Gohan said as he looked into Videl's eyes.   
  
Videl blushed slightly and looked down at the floor to hide it. Gohan smiled. "C'mon let's go, we don't want to be late."   
  
Gohan took Videl in his arms and they flew off into the night towards the palace.  
At the Ball  
  
When Gohan and Videl arrived at the ball there was lots of people already there who were waiting in line. Gohan took Videl's hand and led her to the front of the line. "Name please?" asked a saiyan who was holding a long list of names of guests.  
  
"Son Gohan." Gohan said.  
  
The saiyan searched through long list of names until he came to Gohan's. "Awe Mr. Son, welcome." the saiyan said.  
  
Gohan nodded and then led Videl into the palace. Just then a strong hand attached itself to Videl's shoulder and jerked her back. "And just where do you think you're taking her, Mr. Son?" asked the saiyan.  
  
"With me." Gohan said.  
  
"I can see that, but because of security reasons I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask the young lady's name." the saiyan said.  
  
"Son Videl." Videl said.  
  
The saiyan again searched through the list of names. "Awe yes, thank you, sorry for causing you any trouble." the saiyan said whom then turned around and took the next guest's name.  
  
Gohan led Videl into the palace and into the ballroom. "Gohan, there you are." Goku said as he walked up to them.   
  
Gohan smiled and nodded his head. "Yes we're here."  
  
Goku looked at Videl he then took her hand in his. "Videl you look ravishing tonight." Goku said in a fake English accent, he then kissed Videl's hand.  
  
Videl giggled and Gohan laughed. "So Gohan where do you have to stand guard tonight?" asked Videl.  
  
"He just has to keep the guests under control." Goku answered for Gohan.  
  
"Oh is that all, it shouldn't be that hard with a big strong saiyan like Gohan." Videl said as she looked up at Gohan and winked.  
  
Gohan blushed, it was going to be a long night. Soon Chichi came over to where the others were standing. "Hi mom." Gohan said.  
  
"Hello Gohan, how are you two?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Just fine mom." Gohan replied.  
  
"Do I have any grandchildren on the way yet?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Mom." Gohan said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh alright I'll stop, but I will have grandchildren if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Right mom, hey listen Videl why don't you go with mom and dad and I'll catch up in about half an hour, after I'm done making sure everything's in order." Gohan said.  
  
"Ok Gohan." Videl said.  
  
Gohan gave Videl a quick kiss before going off to do his job. Chichi, Videl and Goku started walking. "Kakkarott, Raditz wanted to see you, he wants to talk to you." Chichi said.  
  
"What about?" asked Goku.  
  
"I don't know, he said it was none of my business." Chichi said, "sometimes that brother of yours can be very rude, I'm glad your not like that, Kakkarott."  
  
"Yeah he can be rude, but when you've Bardock as your father it's pretty hard not to be rude." Goku said, chuckling at his own joke.  
  
When the two women didn't catch on Goku shut up. "Ok well I better go see what Raditz wants, see you girls later." Goku said as he walked off.  
  
Chichi sighed. "Well Videl I guess it's just you and me. So what have you and Gohan been up to?"  
  
Videl pondered the question before answering. "Well nothing much, I guess the usual housewife and warrior husband routine."  
  
"You two must be busy then, Kakkarott and I were at first when we mated." Chichi said.  
  
Videl blushed, Chichi could be so snoopy when it came to knowing what her and Gohan were doing. "Well actually I have something to tell you Chichi, but you can't tell anyone else, not even Gohan." Videl said.  
  
Chichi had a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?" Chichi asked as she took Videl's hand.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, actually it's sort of exciting." Videl said as she smiled.  
  
"Well what's so exciting, tell me." Chichi said as she bounced up and down like a little kid.  
  
Videl took a deep breath before answering. "Chichi, I'm pregnant." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Chichi looked at Videl. She couldn't believe it. Videl was pregnant with her son's child. All this time Chichi had been wishing for a grandchild of her very own and now it had come true. Chichi couldn't contain herself, she jumped in the air and started running around in circles yelling, "I'm going to be a grandma!"  
  
Videl looked at Chichi and then around at everyone staring at her and an ecstatic Chichi. "Chichi, please calm down, your drawing attention to yourself." Videl said as quietly as possible to Chichi.  
  
Chichi stopped suddenly and looked at Videl then at everyone around her who was staring. Chichi blushed a deep crimson. She grabbed Videl's hand and the two quickly left the scene. They walked to and area less crowded and far from the staring eyes of other guests. "Sorry about that Videl." Chichi said.  
  
"It's alright Chichi, don't worry about it." Videl said.  
  
Chichi smiled and both women walked back into the crowd.  
In Goku's private chambers (A Few Drinks Later)  
  
"Ha, that's funny Raditz, hick!" said a drunken Goku.  
  
"I'm glad you thought it was funny, brother." Raditz replied as he took another sip of his drink.  
  
Unlike Goku, who inhaled his drinks, Raditz drank them slowly.  
  
"Kakkarott, have another drink." Raditz said as he handed a bottle to Goku.  
  
"Uh, I better not, hick, Chi wouldn't be to happy if she found out I've had this much to drink already, hick." Goku said.  
  
"Awe brother, just one more." Raditz said.  
  
Goku thought about it. "Ok, hick, just one more, hick."  
  
Goku then took the bottle and started chugging down the drink. About 12 seconds later the bottle was empty. "Uh, I don't feel so good, hick." Goku said.  
  
"Come brother, let me help you up so we can get you home." Raditz said.   
  
Raditz then got up and helped Goku up. When Goku stood up Raditz hit Goku in the back of the head with his hand. Goku fell to the ground. Raditz then picked Goku up and formed a ki ball in his hand. Goku looked up at Raditz. "What are you doing?" Goku asked.  
  
"Ending this useless war that you and that pathetic king started." Raditz said.  
  
Raditz was going to throw the ki ball he had formed into Goku's stomach, but before he could Goku grabbed onto Raditz's arm and twisted it causing Raditz's arm to make a sickening snapping sound. Raditz cried out in pain as he let the ki ball disappear and he grabbed his arm. Goku got up from his knees and got into a fighting stance. "What are you talking about Raditz, what do you mean end this useless war, tell me!" Goku demanded.  
  
Raditz looked at Goku. "I'll never tell."  
  
"Then in that case, GUARDS!" yelled Goku.  
  
Seconds later four huge saiyans came clambering into the room. "What is to general?" asked one of the guards.  
  
"Take him away, he tried to kill me." Goku said.  
  
"I did not, why would I do something like that?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Don't lie, guards take him away!" Goku demanded again as he pointed at Raditz.  
  
"Yes sir." said the four guards in unison.   
  
The four guards all huddled around Raditz and one put a metal collar around his neck, preventing anyway of escape.  
  
"No, you can't do this to me. I'll get you for this Kakkarott!" Raditz yelled as the guards dragged him out of the room.  
  
Goku sighed. Why had Raditz tried to kill him? Whatever the reason was though the king was sure to be in the same sort of trouble Goku had just been. Goku got up from his chair and stumbled out the door, he was still drunk, but King Vegeta's death could mean the end of the entire saiyan race. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Goku stumbled around the ballroom looking for King Vegeta, the alcohol still very fresh in his veins. Several people looked at Goku in disgust, ashamed to see one of the saiyan army's strongest warriors reduced to a walking drinking binge. A guard walked up to Goku. "Sir what are you doing, you shouldn't be out here in your condition." the guard said who then took a hold of Goku's arm.  
  
"Let go of me, hick." Goku said as he tore his arm away from the guards grip, "now where's his majesty, hick, I need to speak to him at once, hick.  
  
"Uh, last I saw, sir, his majesty was heading to his private chambers with Nappa and Lochik, sir." said the guard.  
  
"Well take me to them, hick, the king's life is in grave danger." Goku said as he started walking unsteadily towards the king's private chambers.  
  
"Please sir, let me take you to your chambers, your not in fit condition to see the king." said the guard.  
  
"I don't care what fucking, hick, condition I'm in, now take me to the king before I have your head!" Goku shouted at the guard.  
  
"Y-yes sir." said the guard.  
  
The guard quickly escorted Goku to King Vegeta's private chambers. When they were within 30 yards of the king's chambers the two saiyans heard a loud scream of pain coming from the chambers. Goku ran to the door and tried to open it. The door was locked from the other side. Goku formed a large ki ball in his hand and through it at the door. The door exploded and through the smoke what Goku saw he couldn't believe. There was the king being held by Nappa while Lochik was sending punch after punch into Vegeta's stomach. "STOP!" yelled Goku.  
Lochik stopped suddenly, looked at Goku, and smirked evilly. "So I see Raditz failed us, no matter, we'll just switch to plan B." Lochik said.  
  
Lochik then formed a ki ball in his hand and pointed it at Vegeta's head. "One step closer, general, and the king's head will be served on a dinner plate." Lochik said.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Goku asked.  
  
"Why you ask, I'll tell you why, Kakkarott, because this way the war will end. No more bloodshed and loss of our friends and family. No more innocent saiyan lives will have to be risked for nothing." Said Lochik, "but it would have had to never be this way if you and the king wouldn't have started the rebellion against Lord Frieza."  
  
"Lochik it wouldn't have mattered anyway, Frieza was planning on starting a war sooner or later anyway." Goku said.  
  
"Don't try reconvincing me Kakkarott." Lochik said, "now's your last chance, give up and the king may still keep his head."  
  
Goku was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he gave up, all the months of fighting would have been meaningless. If he resisted the king would die. Just then Gohan walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh, dad, what's going on here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nothing a super saiyan can't handle." Goku said as he looked at Gohan.  
  
Lochik and Nappa's eyes filled with fear. They hadn't been expecting Gohan to show up. "Don't c-come a s-step c-loser or t-the k-king gets it." Lochik stuttered.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." Gohan said.  
  
Gohan then held his arms out in front of him and turned super saiyan. With his speed having increased ten fold Gohan disappeared and reappeared between Vegeta and Lochik's. Gohan then grabbed Lochik's arm and ripped it off. Lochik screamed bloody murder as he fell to his knees in pain. Nappa let go of Vegeta and ran for his life. Before Nappa could escape however Goku punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Guard get the king out of here and get security in here to arrest these two bastards." Goku ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." said the guard as he started walking towards Vegeta.  
  
"Forget security Kakkarott, these bakas don't deserve to live, they deserve to die." Vegeta said.  
  
Just as quickly as Gohan had stopped Lochik, Vegeta blew both Nappa and Lochik to the next dimension. "Your highness what the hell was that for?" Goku asked in disbelief.  
  
"Those bastards were loyal to Frieza, any saiyan still loyal to Frieza is considered a dead saiyan." Vegeta said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do not question my authority, Kakkarott, if Frieza wants to try and end my life then the son of a bitch is going to have to pay with his." Vegeta said, "Gohan meet me in my chambers tomorrow morning."  
  
With that Vegeta left the room. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Gohan was looking for Videl. He wanted to speak to her about what Vegeta had said. Even though Gohan didn't exactly know what Vegeta wanted to talk to him about, Gohan had a pretty good idea of what Vegeta might talk to him about. Since Gohan was the strongest saiyan on the planet, King Vegeta was obviously going to send Gohan to defeat Frieza, but why Gohan? Gohan had never faced an enemy more powerful than he himself was. What would he get out of it? Yeah fame and glory, but he had already achieved that almost a year ago and frankly Gohan didn't really like being in the spotlight. Gohan just wanted to live with Videl in their house on Vegeta in peace, not being bombarded by hatred and power. Gohan continued his search for his beloved. He then heard an all too familiar laugh, a feminine laugh. Gohan turned around to see Videl and Chichi walking right in front of him. "Videl!" Gohan called as he ran up to the two women.  
  
"Oh, hey." Videl said.  
  
Gohan came up to Videl and wrapped his arms around her. He then kissed her long and hard. "Hey." Gohan said after parting from his mate.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan tenderly. "I hope you don't greet every woman you meet like that." Videl teased.  
  
"Sorry, I just missed you." Gohan said.  
  
"You missed me already, it's only been half an hour ago when we split up, I hate to see what a week would be like."  
  
"Then I would die of loneliness." Gohan said as he kissed Videl again.  
  
Videl giggled. Chichi interrupted the couple's moment, but only for a moment. "Well I think I'll go find your father, he's probably as drunk as a skunk by now."  
  
Chichi then left to go find Kakkarott. Gohan smiled. When his dad was drunk, he was really out of it.  
  
Gohan looked down at Videl who was looking around the room as if looking for something, or someone. "Are you looking for something?" Gohan asked in curiosity.  
  
"Just something to eat, I'm starving." Videl answered.  
  
"Look no further, I Gohan shall lead you to the refreshment table." Gohan said.  
  
Videl followed Gohan who was dragging her to a table not far from where they had been standing. Gohan was now hungry as well. When Videl saw the mountainous pile of food on a table that seemed to stretch in both directions forever she dived in. Gohan looked at Videl for a moment. He had never seen her eat like she was before. Gohan quickly shoved the thought to the back of his mind as a new thought came to his attention, FOOD. Gohan quickly dived in as well. After about 30 bowls of rice Gohan and Videl both patted their stomachs in satisfaction. Gohan looked at Videl again. She had eaten just as much as he had. Was Videl that hungry? But she couldn't have been, she was human not a saiyan, and even if she was a saiyan she still would have eaten about 20 bowls of rice. Videl felt foolish, she shouldn't have eaten all of that food, but when you have a saiyan baby growing inside of you it's a little different Videl said to herself. She hoped she wouldn't eat like that all the time, she didn't want Gohan to get suspicious. "Videl, are you alright? You sure ate a lot." Gohan said, concern audible in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, I was just a little hungrier than usual, I guess." Videl replied.  
  
"Ok, hey if your not to full, I was wondering if you wanted to go dance?" Gohan asked his expression changing from worried to that of shy for he had never danced before, let alone ask someone else to dance.  
  
"Of course, I'd love to." Videl said.  
  
Gohan smiled and took Videl's hand and led her out onto the dance floor.  
  
Gohan grabbed Videl's butt and started shuffling his feet. Videl gasped in surprise and looked up at Gohan. "Uh sorry Videl I don't know how to dance." Gohan whispered in her ear.  
  
"Here let me show ya, just do this." Videl said as she led Gohan through the steps.   
Gohan caught on rather quickly and soon he led. "This is easy." Gohan said.  
  
After the dance was over Gohan lead Videl over to a near by table and had her sit down. He had to talk to her about what Vegeta was possibly planning for the young saiyan.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl for a moment before he to sat down. Videl felt something was wrong. She felt it because of the way Gohan was looking at her. His eyes looked full of worry and he didn't smile his warm, caring smile like he usually did when he looked at her. "Gohan what's wrong?" Videl asked.  
  
She looked back at Gohan, as if trying to find the answer to her question. Gohan drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. He paused a moment before speaking. "Videl, please do not be angry with me for what I'm about to say." Gohan stopped trying to choose the right words, "Videl, I promised I would never leave you again, but I have to go away for awhile."  
  
Videl was silent, he had to go away from her, but where? She hoped not off to fight. Oh Kami please not to fight, let him have to go any place else but into battle Videl prayed silently. "Where do you have to go?" Videl asked, having to know whether her worst fears were going to become reality.  
  
"I have to see King Vegeta in the morning, he wants to discuss something with me." Gohan answered knowing that the answer would be too much for Videl.  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan with teary eyes. No it couldn't be true! Gohan couldn't leave now, not when a child was mixed into it all. Videl broke down in tears. Gohan took her outside to a balcony. "Videl, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told you right now, but I felt if I didn't tell you now that I wouldn't be able to tell you at all."   
  
Videl cried into Gohan's chest. Gohan wrapped his arms around her. He felt terrible for making Videl cry. After Videl calmed down and wiped her tears she looked up at Gohan through blurry and red eyes. "Please Gohan don't go off to fight, can't Vegeta find someone else to go?" Videl pleaded.  
  
Gohan looked down at Videl. He wiped away a stray tear from Videl's cheek and gently smiled. "I wish I could, but I'm afraid that Vegeta has a special assignment he wants to assign only to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When I went to Vegeta's private chambers I found Lochik holding a ki ball to Vegeta's head. Dad was already there and hinted for me to turn super saiyan. I did and I rescued the king before Lochik could fire that ki ball. Dad told me after wards that Nappa, Lochik and Raditz were sent by Frieza to kill Vegeta and him. Now I think the king wants me to go and fight Frieza because he knows that only a super saiyan has a chance against Frieza."   
  
Videl was flabbergasted, Gohan going off to fight Frieza? He didn't stand a chance against Frieza, even if he was a super saiyan. Gohan embraced a shocked Videl. He knew it was a lot for her to take in all at once. Videl snuggled into Gohan's warmth. She felt now was the time to tell Gohan what she had wanted to all night. "Gohan I know you must go off and fight, I can just feel it in my bones. If everything you say is going to be true then I want you to have a reason to live and keep on fighting no matter what. I want you to come back alive." Videl stopped and looked up at Gohan, "Gohan you're going to be a father and I want that to be you reason."  
  
Gohan looked at Videl. He suddenly lifted her in the air and twirled her around. Videl smiled at Gohan who returned the smile. Gohan was going to be a father and what Videl said was true. Gohan was determined to fight a battle and win it. He now had a much greater reason to live. 


	8. Chapter 7: NC17

Chapter 7  
  
That night after the ball Gohan took a sleeping Videl home in his arms. When they got home Gohan kicked his boots off and took Videl to their bedroom. He managed to balance his still sleeping mate in his arms while lifting the covers up with his foot so that he could lay Videl down. After pulling the covers up over her body, Gohan kissed Videl gently on the cheek. He then moved his hand lightly over Videl's tummy. "Goodnight." Gohan said to both Videl and his child.  
  
After ridding himself of his armor, Gohan climbed into bed next to Videl. He wrapped his tail around Videl's waist and pulled her close to him so that her back was resting against him. Gohan turned off the light and closed his eyes. Just as Gohan began to let sleep consume him he heard Videl's voice calling him. "Gohan, are you still awake?" Videl asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, why." Gohan replied.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the baby." Videl said.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening." Gohan said as he snuggled up closer to Videl.  
  
"Well, actually, Gohan, I wanted to know how much you really want this child." Videl said.  
  
Gohan was silent. Of course he wanted this child. "Of course I want to, Videl, why are you asking such a question?" Gohan asked concerned and puzzled at why Videl would ask something like that.  
  
"Well when Princess Bra was born, King Vegeta didn't take to her that much at first, even though now he seems to care for her more than he does Prince Trunks." Videl answered.  
  
Gohan remembered back eight months prior to what Videl's was talking about. It had been all over the news. Vegeta's daughter had been born almost eight months ago. It hadn't been long after the war had begun. There were rumors going around that the king had been disappointed in his daughter's birth. Most people said Vegeta had wished for a son instead. The rumors were soon forgotten however when Vegeta gave a speech. He said that the rumors were lies and that anyone who believed them was a fool. He said that he loved his daughter very much and that he would do anything for her. He would prove it by making Princess Bra's birth date a national holiday. Gohan thought back to what Videl had said about him wanting to have their growing child. Gohan wanted to be a father, and he was going to let Videl know that in every possible way he could. "Videl, I want this child more than anything in the world. I want to be a father more than anything. I've wanted to be since I saw my father playing with my brother when he was a baby. I want to do those same kinds of things. To be able to see my child's first steps, here their first word, their first tooth. I want rock them to sleep while reading them bedtime stories. Since the day I met you I hoped I would eventually mate with you. I wished you would bear our child, and that wish has been granted. There is nothing else in this world I need or want." Gohan said who then kissed the top of Videl's head.  
  
Videl started to cry. Not of sadness, but of joy and happiness. The words that Gohan had spoken had been the words Videl had wanted to here come from him, and now they had. Videl turned to face Gohan. She smiled and Gohan wiped a stray tear from Videl's cheek. He then leaned in and pressed his lips firmly on hers. Gohan flipped onto his back and brought Videl on top of him. Videl sat on top of Gohan's body and undid the straps that held her dress she was wearing. The top of the dress fell down, exposing her already hardened breasts. Gohan sat up slightly and captured Videl's lips in another kiss. He then lifted Videl up and pulled the dress the rest of the way off. Both were now fully exposed to each other. Videl brought herself down on Gohan's hardened member. Gohan rolled his head back as Videl began driving herself up and down on him. Gohan grabbed Videl's hips and helped guide her. Videl felt herself coming and drew herself down harder on Gohan. Videl soon tightened around her mate and let out a blood curdling scream of pleasure, but it wasn't over yet. Gohan lifted Videl off of him and flipped her over so now he was on top. Gohan started moving within Videl with slow, powerful strokes. He would have gone faster, but he was afraid of his strength hurting their child. Videl bucked her hips against Gohan. She was growing very annoyed of his slow pace. "Fas-" Videl shouted in aggravation only to be cut off by Gohan's lips crashing to hers.   
Gohan didn't want to go faster. He wanted to go nice and slow, to savor each moment. "Shh, Videl." Gohan finally said before kissing lower down Videl's neck, over his bite mark and down to her breasts.  
  
Gohan took one in his mouth while continuing his slow rhythm. Videl moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets. She had never felt like this before. Out of all the times they had made love, this was the most pleasure Gohan had ever given her, and she wasn't in any hurry to have it end. Gohan was starting to grow tired of his pace and sped up. Videl felt another wave of pleasure hit her and she wrapped her legs around Gohan's waist, allowing him even deeper. Gohan was coming closer to the end and just when he was about to come Videl tightened around him for the second time. This time Gohan came at the same time as Videl. He released deep inside of Videl and them clasped beside Videl. Videl faced Gohan and brushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. She then kissed him before falling asleep with her head on Gohan's chest. Gohan smiled contently and wrapped both his arms and tail around Videl before he to let himself fall victim to the sandman's spell. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Gohan awoke to the sound of screaming. He sat up and looked around. The room he was in was not the room he had fallen asleep in. It was a room that seemed to have no wall, floor or ceiling. Gohan heard another scream and then saw Videl wiz past him. She had a look of pure horror in her eyes. Some invisible force seemed to be dragging her on he stomach in the direction away from Gohan. Gohan managed to grab Videl's outstretched hand. They only were in contact a few seconds though as Videl's hand was ripped away from Gohan's grasp. He tried to run after her, but he couldn't seem to catch up to her. It was like he was running in place. Gohan watched in shock as his beloved was dragged away out of sight. Gohan woke up for real. He looked frantically around the bedroom where he had fallen asleep. After making sure he was where he thought he should be, Gohan looked down on the bed to make sure Videl was where he thought she was. Gohan panicked, Videl wasn't there. Gohan jumped out of bed and started looking for his mate. He looked all around but found no sign of her. Gohan then sensed a ki and he rushed towards the one place he hadn't looked, the last place he expected Videl to be at 6 o'clock in the morning, the kitchen. Gohan scrambled into the kitchen to find Videl at the stove, cooking. Gohan went up behind Videl, turned her around and kissed her furiously. "Well good morning to you too." Videl said after Gohan stopped his attack.  
  
"Oh Videl, I thought I lost you, please don't ever leave me again." Gohan said as he looked down at Videl.  
  
"I was just here in the kitchen cooking breakfast, are you alright?" Videl asked with concern.  
  
Gohan kissed her again and then shook his head. "No, I'm not. I had this really weird dream that you were being dragged away from me and when I tried running after you just kept getting further and further away. When I woke up I didn't see you anywhere and I panicked, I didn't look in the kitchen because I didn't think you'd be cooking this early in the morning." Gohan said.  
  
"Well I'm here, nothing to worry about." Videl said.  
  
She reassured Gohan by kissing him. She then resumed her cooking. Gohan finally took notice of what Videl was cooking.  
  
"Mmm, that smells good, can't wait to eat breakfast." Gohan said.  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan and smiled. "It's not breakfast, well at least not for you silly. I felt hungry for cooked spinach and beets. So hey, I'm cooking it." Videl said.  
  
"But I thought you never liked spinach, let alone cooked spinach." Gohan said.  
  
"I know, but I guess the baby thought differently." Videl said.  
  
Gohan laughed. He sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Videl to finish what she was cooking for herself and started cooking his breakfast. When Videl sat down to eat her breakfast Gohan asked where his was. "This is what's for breakfast." Videl said.  
  
"No, it can't be, I can't eat that it's-"  
  
"It's what?" Videl interrupted.  
  
"It's, well it's not breakfast food." Gohan said.  
  
"Well you'll have to eat it." Videl said.  
Gohan groaned in defeat. Since he didn't know how to cook he would either have to eat what Videl prepared, which he didn't really want, or go hungry. Gohan made a face as he took some of the cooked spinach and beets. He took one bite and made another face. He felt like his stomach churning, he felt like hurling any second now. Gohan forced himself to swallow the grotesque mix of food. Videl then started laughing hysterically. Gohan looked at her in confusion. What was she laughing at? After Videl was able to calm down and wiped a tear from her eye, she said, "Gohan, you're so gullible, you actually believed I was going to not make breakfast for you and make you eat that for breakfast."  
  
Gohan looked at Videl. He had actually thought she meant it. Gohan then started laughing as well. After both were done with their laughing fits, Videl finished eating and started cooking Gohan's breakfast. Gohan didn't eat much as he usually did because of his loss of appetite from taking a bite of Videl's cooked spinach and beets surprise.  
  
Later That Day  
  
Gohan and Videl flew to the city to talk to Vegeta. When they reached the palace Gohan took Videl's hand and told her not to say anything to the king unless spoken to. They entered the palace and were immediately stopped by a palace guard. "What business do you have here?" the guard asked.  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Son Gohan. I'm here to speak with his majesty as requested." Gohan stated.  
  
"Who is the girl?" the guard asked again while looking coldly at Videl.  
  
"This is my mate, now where can I find his majesty at this hour?" Gohan asked.  
  
"His majesty is in his private chambers, I will have a guard escort you there, but you mate must remain here with me." The guard replied.  
  
"Very well, Videl stay here and I'll be back as soon as I'm done talking to the king." Gohan said.  
  
He then started heading towards Vegeta's chambers by being escorted by another guard. Just then Gohan heard a familiar voice. "Guard, let the lieutenant's mate through." Vegeta demanded.  
  
The guard let Videl pass and she walked over to where Vegeta, Gohan and the guard were standing. "You there go back to your post. I can very well lead Gohan to my chambers without assistance." Vegeta said as he then gazed at the guard.  
  
The guard bowed his head and then scampered off back to his post. Vegeta then looked back at Gohan and Videl and smiled. "Come, follow me, I have much I must speak to you about, Gohan. I think your mate here would be very happy to here what I have in store for you two." Vegeta said.  
  
He then led the couple up a long flight of stairs to his private chambers. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
When Vegeta Gohan and Videl reached his majesty's chambers the king proceeded to get down to business. "I'm glad you decided to come, Gohan." Vegeta said after sitting down.  
  
Vegeta pointed to a piece of exquisite furnishing. "Come sit, make yourselves comfortable."  
  
Gohan took Videl's hand and they bother sat down as they were told. "Now enough blabbering, lets get down to business," Vegeta said as he turned his attention over to Gohan, "Gohan I'm assuming you know why you're here."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I'm sorry, your highness, but I'm afraid I don't.  
  
Vegeta looked at Gohan a moment longer before answering. "Well then let me tell you. You and your mate are here to negotiate."   
  
"Negotiate? I'm afraid I don't understand, your majesty." Gohan said.  
  
"Well let me explain. It's simple, you destroy Frieza and I will acquit you of all your past crimes." Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan looked at the king with wide eyes. His past crimes, destroy Frieza? Yes he had wanted to return to the city for almost a year now, but destroy Frieza by himself, was Vegeta crazy? "Your majesty, I'm afraid I still don't follow." Gohan said, hoping the king wouldn't become angry because of Gohan's ignorance.  
  
Vegeta sighed in annoyance. "Look Gohan, I'll even an idiotic baka like you can understand it. Ever since this war with Frieza began, I've been trying to cook up a plan to defeat him. My idea came to me last night when Lochik and Nappa attacked me. When you turned super saiyan and defeated both of those arrogant fools I knew you were the man for the job. You're the only saiyan who truly has a chance against Frieza's ultimate power. I you agree to go and fight Frieza and destroy him, I will acquit all of your past crimes. Allowing both of you to come back to the city."  
  
Gohan couldn't believe his ears. Returning to the city, to be with family and friends everyday instead of once every quarter moon, which would be heaven. However, having to defeat Frieza as a requirement, he didn't want to do that. He did not want to leave Videl and their ever-growing child. "I'm sorry your majesty, what you're asking me to do is very hard to decide. I don't know-"  
  
"You don't know what? Gohan, if you don't do this your family and the entire planet could be destroyed by Frieza. So far that tyrant has just been toying with us. He could destroy us anytime he wished," Vegeta said, "and I don't think you want your child to succumb to that kind of tragedy, do you?"   
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta. "How do you know about our child?"  
  
"Easy, I could smell it on your mate." Vegeta replied with a slight smirk.  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta again this time his expression changing to that of disbelief. "But-"  
  
"It's an ability only we royalty have." Vegeta said interrupting Gohan.  
  
Gohan gave up and let the matter rest. "So if Gohan goes to fight Frieza and defeats him then does that mean the war will end?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well it all depends, if Gohan goes, fights Frieza and destroys him then yes it probably will." Vegeta said.  
  
"What do you mean probably will?" Videl asked, eyeing Vegeta suspiciously.  
  
"There may be a chance that King Cold might decide to avenge his son's death, but that would be very unlikely because he would have to be stronger than Frieza, which he isn't. If Frieza were defeated than he would be a fool. To try and attack the mighty saiyan race." Vegeta replied.  
  
"What's in it for Videl, will her crimes be acquitted as well?" Gohan asked.  
  
"If you kill Frieza then both of you crimes will be forgotten. Your mate will also have her current title of slave removed and that title shall be replaced with the title of elite, just as you will be, if you succeed." Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan pondered what Vegeta had just said. If he were not to agree with the king's proposition, then his and Videl's child would be born a slave for technically Videl was still a slave, even though she had mated. There was also the chance that Frieza would invade the planet and kill every saiyan in existence. However if he went along with Vegeta's plan and beat Frieza Videl would no longer be a slave and their child would be born free. This is what Gohan wanted more than anything at that moment. "So what do you say Gohan, will you be the one to win this war for the entire saiyan race?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Gohan thought a minute more before answering. "All right in the name of my family and the entire saiyan race, I Son Gohan would be honored to fight this battle."   
  
Vegeta smiled. "But only on one condition, you must grant Videl and our child freedom from slavery first, before I leave." Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta nodded his head. "Of course, it shall be done by this coming night."   
  
"Thank you, your majesty." Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta then excused Gohan and Videl. The couple walked out of the palace hand in hand. They flew home. Gohan led Videl to their bedroom. If tonight was to be his last night on planet Vegeta with Videl, he was going to make it a night that she would never forget. 


	11. Chapter 10: NC17

Chapter 10  
  
Gohan led Videl into their bedroom. He then picked her up and laid her down gently on the bed. Gohan then proceeded to climb on Videl. He captured Videl's lips with his. Videl clawed at Gohan's armor, wanting it out of her way. Gohan took hold of Videl's wrists and put them behind her head. "Videl, please don't rush, I want us to take our time. If this is to be my last night with you then I want to make it a night you'll never forget." Gohan said as he resumed kissing Videl.  
  
Gohan released Videl's wrists and moved hands down to cup her breasts on the outside of her dress. Videl moaned against Gohan's lips and deepened the kiss. Gohan moved down Videl's neck, planting light kisses as he went. When he reached Videl's bite mark that he had made, Gohan lightly sucked on the skin earning another pleasurable moan from his mate. Videl was becoming very irritated by Gohan's slow pace of things. She pushed Gohan off and onto his back. Videl then climbed on top of and undid the buttons of her dress. When Videl was about to undo the last button, Gohan stopped her. "May I?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl giggled and let Gohan undo the last button. After the button was undone Videl's bra came into plane view for Gohan's eyes. Gohan stared at Videl. Even though Gohan had seen Videl many times, she still memorized him with her beauty. Videl playfully punched Gohan in the arm to break him of his trance. Gohan blinked and lifted Videl up, pulling the rest of the dress off her. Gohan then set Videl back down on him. Gohan quickly removed her bra and panties. Videl's beauty entranced Gohan once more. This time Videl gave Gohan a kiss on his nose. Once again Gohan fell out of his trance and took one of Videl's breasts into his mouth. Gohan sucked on one while playing with the other. Videl arched her back, making Gohan take in more of her. Gohan stopped and flipped Videl over. Gohan quickly removed his clothes and climbed over Videl. Gohan started kissing down Videl's neck once more and again stopped at the bite mark that he had made over a year ago. Gohan kissed around the bite mark before sinking his teeth into it. Videl cried out in both pain and pleasure. She had not felt that since she and Gohan first mated. Videl sank her teeth into the bite mark she too had made over a year ago on Gohan. Gohan gritted his teeth. He had not felt sensations like this for a long time, Gohan had re-bonded with his mate. He wanted to bond with Videl once more for she was now free. Gohan couldn't contain his excitement for Videl anymore. He buried himself deep inside of Videl. Videl wrapped her legs around Gohan and rocked her hips to his rhythm. Gohan was thrusting in and out of Videl at a vigorous pace. Videl felt herself coming, but before she could Gohan pulled himself out and rolled Videl on her stomach so now she was on all fours. He then grabbed hold of her hips and entered her once again. Videl moaned so loudly that the moans soon turned into screams of pleasure. Videl was once again about to come when Gohan again pulled out and lay on his back. He lifted Videl on top of him making her impale herself on him. Videl moved up and down while Gohan guided her by moving her hips. Videl finally was allowed to come, but Gohan didn't. He quickly lifted Videl off of him and pushed her up against a nearby wall. Gohan lifted her up and Videl wrapped her legs around Gohan's waist and moved along with Gohan. Gohan thrust himself as hard, fast and deep as he could. After several minutes Gohan finally came with Videl. Gohan laid Videl back down on the bed and climbed in on the other side. He pulled Videl on top of him and both fell asleep. The next morning Videl awoke to find no Gohan beside her. Instead she found a note on his pillow with a rose. On the front of the letter in what was clearly Gohan's handwriting, Videl read the words, "I'll love you always Videl." 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Videl picked up the rose and put it to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent. Videl then opened the letter that Gohan had written. She read:  
  
Videl,  
If you are reading this letter, than I have already left. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you in person, but if I did, I'm afraid I wouldn't have been able to leave. I promise I will come back to you and be with you when are baby is ready to come into the world. I will fight for you and our baby's lives. I will end all of this suffering and grieve that saiyans must go through. I will win the saiyan race's freedom. I want you to go to mom and dad's place and stay until I return. I will try to be back before the New Moon, which is in 21 days. It will take me six days to reach the tyrant's planet and another six days to return. Hopefully Frieza will not be expecting me, but if he does, I will fight to the death. If I don not return tell our child that I love them and I'm sorry I wasn't there for them. I will love you always Videl and remember I'll always be there with you.  
I love you with all my being,  
Gohan  
  
Videl stared at the letter. One single tear crept down Videl's cheek. "I love you Gohan, and our baby does too."  
  
Videl got out of bed and took a shower. After she was finished with her shower and getting dressed she packed some clothes for her stay at Kakkarott and Chichi's house. Videl looked one last time at the home her and Gohan had shared for the past year before shutting the door. She took to the air. Her luggage in one hand, the letter with the rose Gohan had left in the other. When Videl reached the outer walls of the royal city she immediately recognized a familiar figure walking towards her. "Hey Chichi, what are you doing here?" Videl asked.  
  
"Gohan told me to meet you here, to help you get clearance into the city." Chichi replied.  
  
Chichi and Videl walked up to a guard who was blocking their way back into the city. "State your name and business." The guard demanded.  
  
"I am Son Chichi and this is Son Videl. We are mates of Son Kakkarott and Son Gohan. We are returning to my house." Chichi stated.  
  
The guard stepped aside to let Chichi and Videl pass. When the two women had reached the Son house Kakkarott greeted them. "Hey Chichi, hey Videl."  
  
"Hi Kakkarott." Videl said as she gave him a hug.  
  
Kakkarott hugged Videl back. "It's nice to see you guys again and thanks for letting me stay with you." Videl said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Videl. You're always welcome in this house." Chichi said.  
  
Kakkarott stomach decided to start growling at that moment. "Heh, heh, Chichi when's lunch?"  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes. "It'll be ready in a little while, just let me get something started."  
  
"Let me help you, Chichi." Videl said.  
  
"No, no, you go sit down and rest, you had a long trip." Chichi said, motioning Videl to sit.  
  
Videl sat down and visited with the Son family, including Goten, who happened to appear out of thin air as soon as the smell of lunch was in the air. After lunch Videl went to her room, which just happened to be Gohan's old room. There she lay down on the bed. Videl could smell the faint scent of Gohan on her pillow. Videl fell asleep, an almost inaudible whimper could be heard coming from her.  
  
Gohan walked to the loading bay, getting ready to depart for Frieza's planet. Someone walked up behind Gohan and tapped him on the shoulder. Gohan turned around. "Hey Gohan, I just wanted to with you good luck." Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Thank you, your majesty."  
  
Vegeta nodded. With that Gohan got his saiyan space pod and got ready for take off. "Pod 36491 now preparing for departure."  
  
Suddenly Gohan's pod shook and then shot into the darkness of space. Gohan sighed and then closed his eyes. He fell asleep thinking of Videl and his child. He was determined to come back alive. He promised Videl he would, and Gohan kept his promises. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Lord Frieza, we've received a message from one of our agents." a tall, slender and blue man with red hair said.  
  
Frieza turned around to face the blue man. "Awe, one of our undercover, what is the message?" Frieza asked in a cold tone.  
  
The blue man swallowed hard in fear. "The agent says the saiyans have devised some sort of plan to defeat you, Lord Frieza."  
  
"Well what is the plan you damned idiot." Frieza demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Well why not?" Frieza said, becoming angry.  
  
"Well, before our agent could finish what he was going to say his scouter signal went dead." The blue man said.  
  
Frieza looked at the blue man. This pathetic weakling was starting to piss him off. "Do you know what I think?" Frieza asked.  
  
The man looked at Frieza in confusion. "No, Lord Frieza, I don't"  
  
"I think you're an insufficient member of my army, do you know what I do with those insufficient members?" Frieza asked.  
  
"No?"  
  
"I relieve them of their duty." Frieza said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this." Frieza replied.  
  
He then pointed his index finger at the blue man and shot a small ball of purple energy. The ball went right through the blue man's stomach, instantly killing him. Frieza chuckled lightly to himself and called in a clean up crew to take care of the blue man. "Stupid fool, he should have known better than to bring such a useless message like that." Frieza said.  
  
Frieza wondered about the message however for along while after it was delivered to him. He had finally decided to let the matter rest, if the saiyans were going to try and attack his planet, they would never succeed. Little did the tyrant know though that there was one saiyan who could possibly match him in strength, speed and power.  
  
Frieza's men entered the royal city from all directions. They came from the air, sea and land. The saiyan army was outnumbered 1 to 10. Every saiyan in sight was killed. Houses burned, people screamed, children cried. Suddenly a feminine cry could be heard above all the others. "Leave me alone you cold, heartless bastard!" Videl shouted as a giant bear type man picked her up off the ground. "Feisty one we got here." the bear said as he laughed  
  
"Gohan, help!" Videl screamed.  
  
"Gohan, who's that, your mate? Well if it is he's dead." The bear laughed again.  
  
"NOOO!" Videl started crying.  
  
"Hah, hah, don't worry you pretty little face, we'll spare you. Hey you're not a saiyan, you're a slave. Oh, no, that won't do, and you're pregnant too. That also won't do. You see, Lord Frieza only wants the saiyan women alive, for his personal use. He ordered to kill anyone else. Well sweetheart, I would personally enjoy your company, I like them feisty, but you aren't a saiyan, so, good bye." He bear said.  
  
He then punched Videl in her abdomen, which had started to increase in size recently. Videl cried out in pain. The bear then shot a ki blast where he had struck Videl. "NOOO!" Gohan woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around him, he was still in his space pod. Gohan wiped the sweat from his brow. He then tried communicating with the saiyan home base. For what seemed like forever, Gohan received no reply. "Oh no, my dream must have been real," Gohan slumped back in his seat and started to cry, "I'm sorry Videl, I failed you, our child and the entire saiyan race."  
  
"Come in pod 36491, please respond." Came a voice from the pod's communicator.  
  
Gohan grabbed the communicator and almost shouted in joy. "Pod 36491 responding."  
  
"Awe, Gohan how are you doing?" the same voice asked.  
  
"Fine, is everything at home base alright?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes, just swell." the voice replied.  
  
Gohan sighed in relief, his dream was just a dream. "Over and out." the voice said.  
  
"Over and out." Gohan repeated.  
  
Gohan put the communicator back and nestled into his seat, falling asleep once more. This time it would be the last time he would communicate with the outside world. Next time he would wake up, he would be meeting pure evil, head on.  
  
"Mmmm, Chichi this is great." Kakkarott said.  
  
Kakkarott had eaten almost forty bowls of rice before he finally tipped back in his chair and patted his belly in satisfaction. Videl giggled, she thought it was funny the way Kakkarott always patted his stomach after he was full. Gohan would do things like that too, only not as dramatically. Videl felt a tear make its way slowly down her cheek. She wiped it away only to have another make it's way down her other cheek. Soon her tears flowed freely. Chichi came to Videl's side and brought her close in a motherly fashion. "Shh, Videl, it will be all right. Gohan will come back, I promise, everything will be just fine."   
Chichi said, trying to sooth the younger woman.  
  
Kakkarott came up to Videl as well and rubbed her back. "Yeah, Videl, Gohan will be back before you know it."  
  
Videl broke from Chichi's embrace and looked at Kakkarott. "You really think so?" Videl asked in vague hope.  
  
"I know so." Kakkarott replied.  
  
Videl smiled and hugged Kakkarott. "Thank you, for making me feel better. I think I'll go take a nap." Videl said as she went back to Gohan's room  
  
Videl lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh Dende, Gohan you better come back." Videl spoke quietly to herself.  
  
Videl sat up slightly and for the first time looked around Gohan's room. There was a desk straight across from the bed, a dresser to the right and an old toy chest to the left. Videl wished her life with Gohan could be like the room she was in, plain and simple. Maybe her life would be someday, but for now it was tough and complicated. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Now entering planet's atmosphere." said the computerized female voice of Gohan's space pod.   
  
Gohan woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "That was quick." Gohan said as he stretched.  
  
The pod started to glow a fiery red as it entered the planet's atmosphere. Then, like a giant ball of fire, the pod crash-landed on the surface of the planet. "The pod has landed safely, please exit to your right and watch your step." the pod's computer said.  
  
Gohan stepped out of the pod and looked around. The planet was covered by a darkened sky that stretched in all directions. The planet seemed to have no vegetation except a few scraggy looking bushes dotted across the baron landscape. "This certainly looks like a place where an evil tyrant who is determined to rule the entire universe would live." Gohan said to no one in particular.   
  
Just then Gohan heard a noise behind him. Gohan turned around to look behind him. "Who's there, show yourself." Gohan said as he got into a fighting stance, ready to take on anyone who came out of their hiding place.  
  
Suddenly Gohan felt a sharp and agonizing pain on the back of his head as he was hit in the head with a large and heavy object. Gohan fell to the ground, unconscious. A shadowy figure then appeared over Gohan's unconscious body. The figure dragged Gohan off into the darkness. "Videl what's wrong?" Chichi asked to a terrified looking Videl.  
  
"I, I fell something horrible has happened to Gohan." Videl said.  
  
Chichi looked at Videl in disbelief, as though she knew nothing could harm her eldest son. "I'm sure Gohan's fine, Videl. He's a big boy." Chichi said, trying to comfort Videl.  
  
Videl looked at Chichi. "You're right Chichi. Gohan's a grown man, he can take care of himself." Videl said, trying to reassure herself that Gohan was just fine.  
  
Videl went outside and looked up at the starry sky. "Gohan, I wish I could see you coming home right about now." Videl said, sighing.  
  
Gohan woke up to the feeling of ice cold water being splashed on his face. "Huh, what, where am I?" Gohan asked as he rubbed the back of his head, which was still throbbing from when he had been hit.   
  
"So stranger, where ya from?" A strange voice asked Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked over to see a man. The man was well built. He had long black hair that went down to his mid back. He wore saiyan armor that was cracked and broken in some areas, probably from a past fight. The man also had a scar that protruded form his earlobe to his chin. Gohan was about to ask the man's name when he noticed something twitching back and forth behind the man. "Is that a tail?" Gohan asked.  
  
The man looked behind him and laughed. "Huh, this thing? Yeah it's a tail, my tail to be exact. Caused me more trouble then good though, all my opponent has to do is grab the damned thing and I'm down." The man said.  
  
Gohan looked at the man. "Are you a saiyan?"  
  
"Well of course I am. Name's Remon, been on this ramshackle of a planet for about four months now. Crash landed about half mile south of here, them damned goons of Frieza's shot me down." Remon said.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe it. Colonel Remon, he had disappeared suddenly over Frieza's planet. Kakkarott didn't even bother with sending a search team, for he figured that Frieza's men had killed Remon. "May I what your name is?" Remon asked.  
  
"My name is Son Gohan." Gohan said.  
  
"Son Gohan, you mean as in the Son Gohan who was the first saiyan to go super in over 3000 years?" Remon asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yep, that's me." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh man, this is awesome. Me, getting to meet the most famous saiyan in the entire universe." Remon said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Gohan said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Remon asked.  
  
"Well I came here to fight Frieza. Those were orders from King Vegeta himself." Gohan said.  
  
"You, coming here to destroy Frieza? Are you really that powerful?" Remon asked.  
  
"I guess so, at least the king thinks so." Gohan said.  
  
"Let me help, I know a secret entrance inside Frieza's palace." Remon said.  
  
Gohan hesitated. "Well alright, but promise you'll leave as soon as you have shown me the way." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, I will." Remon said. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"We're almost there." Remon said.  
  
Gohan and Remon had been flying over the uninhabited desert like planet for about half an hour. A few minutes later Gohan could see the distant shape of a building. "There it is Gohan." Remon said, pointing to the tall dark structure looming ahead of them.  
  
"It's huge." Gohan said in awe of the amazingly large palace where Frieza dwelled.  
  
"Yeah I know." Remon said.  
  
Frieza's palace was a large metallic structure, lightening would reflect off the palace whenever it struck. The roof was rounded off and lookout posts dotted it. Gohan and Remon descended to the ground and continued towards the palace on foot for fear of being spotted if they didn't. The lookout's contained three or four guard's per lookout, making Gohan and Remon's advance towards the palace extremely difficult. "Gohan over here." Remon said, motioning with his hand for Gohan to follow him.  
  
Gohan hurried over to where Remon was standing. Remon bent down and pulled out a large vent door, which led into the palace through a low narrow tunnel. "Quickly, follow me." Remon said.  
  
"No Remon, you've helped quite enough, and that I thank you for. I think you should go back to your hideout. I shall send a distress signal from my pod via remote control and have a rescue team come to get you." Gohan said.  
  
Gohan then started climbing into the crevice in which Remon had uncovered. Gohan had barely gotten into the small hole when he felt his foot being jerked on. Gohan poked his head out of the tunnel. "Please Gohan, let me come with you, I promise to stay inside the tunnel." Remon said.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Ok, but only if you stay in the tunnel."  
  
"Ok." Remon replied.  
  
Gohan crawled back in the tunnel followed immediately by Remon. As they reached the end of the tunnel Gohan saw shadows moving around. He stopped and slowly poked his head out of the tunnel. Gohan saw hundreds poorly dressed people sitting down on the dirt like floor of a gigantic sized room. The people had their arms above their heads. Their arms were shackled to the wall with thick metal restraints. The people also had collars on their necks like the one Gohan had when he had been arrested. Gohan turned around and looked at Remon.  
  
"You didn't tell me this tunnel led to the dungeon." Gohan spoke sternly to Remon.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought since you wanted to sneak into the palace without being detected that this would be the safest way." Remon said.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Yeah, one problem though. This place is probably crawling with guards.   
  
"That's where I thought ahead." Remon said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked in curiosity.  
  
"Well the one way you sneak past a guard, don't let them know it's you. Just pass as a prisoner and you'll be just fine." Remon said.  
  
"Great idea Remon." Gohan said.  
  
Gohan crawled out of the tunnel and into the room where the prisoners were all chained to the walls. When the prisoners saw Gohan standing before them, free of all restraints they gasped and awed at him in wonder, as if he was some kind of legendary hero. Some started begging for him to set them free. Gohan shook his head and held his had out to quiet the freedom hungry prisoners whispers and pleas for help. "I shall help you all, but not at this moment. I need to take one man's place, that way all of you will be free in time." Gohan said.  
  
Everyman in the room started pointing at themselves and raising there hands saying, "Pick me, pick me."  
  
Gohan walked up the long walls of prisoners. He passed many before coming to one that he thought resembled his likeness the most. Gohan broke the restraints that held the prisoner with ease. The prisoner stood up slowly from lack of strength. After the prisoner stood up, Gohan reached for the collar that was fastened tightly around the prisoner's neck. Gohan also broke the collar with ease. "You are now free, go with Remon, he will lead you out of this dreadful place." Gohan said.  
  
The prisoner smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
The prisoner then went to the entrance of the tunnel and followed Remon back to the outside world.  
  
Gohan refastened the restraints to his wrists and patiently waited for feeding hour for the prisoners. That would be the time that he would strike.  
Several Hours Later  
  
"Alright you bastards, here's your food, now eat it!" demanded a guard.  
  
Gohan awoke from a somewhat peaceful slumber. He was startled when he felt a surge of pain in his right cheek. "Eat your food, you insolent dog." a guard said as he smacked Gohan across the face a second time.  
  
Gohan noticed that there were only two guards in the room. Gohan decided now was the time to act. He easily broke the metal shackles that had been around his wrists. The two guards turned to see what the noise had been and what they saw terrified them. Before them Gohan stood, a ki ball in each hand. "Eat this." Gohan said as he through the ki balls towards the guards.  
  
The guards scrambled in different directions for their lives. The ki balls hit one guard in the chest, the other guard was hit in the abdomen. Both ki balls went through the guards, instantly killing both before disintegrating into thin air. Gohan moved quickly, stripping one of the guards of his clothes and putting them on him. "I will be back to free you all." Gohan said as opened the door to go out of the room.  
  
Gohan stepped outside the room and into a long narrow hallway. "Now to find Frieza." Gohan said as he ran down the hall. 


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: HEY EVERYBODY!!! Thought that would get your attention. 2 chaps in 1 week that's incredible. The world must be coming to an end. Anywho on with the chap, and there's something at the bottom I think you should read.  
Chapter 15  
  
Gohan entered the room where he felt Frieza's ki the strongest. When he opened the door to the room he saw the figure of the icy hearted tyrant looking out a large circular window, which looked out to the deadness of the planet. "I thought I told you not to bother me unless it was important!" Frieza said in a stern tone.  
  
"Oh, but it is important, for you see I was sent here to do something that will set the whole universe free of your evil ways. I have come here to destroy you Frieza!" Gohan shouted at the tyrant while pointing at him.  
  
Frieza turned around and looked straight at Gohan. Frieza then laughed evilly. "Really, and how do you plan on doing that, Gohan? Blind me to death with your light show you can perform?" Frieza asked, smirking.  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth. "How do you know my name?" Gohan asked in anger and confusion.  
  
Frieza laughed once more. "Simple really, you saiyans forget that just because you monkeys started a resilience against me doesn't mean that everyone is true to your cause. You see I have allies who are saiyans that are still loyal to me. One I'm sure you know is your good friend, Chippa. He in fact was the one that told me hours after you left Vegeta the entire plan that King Vegeta had hatched out of that puny brain of his. Yes I know this may sound shocking to you, but the surprises are not over yet my friend, oh no Chippa also told me that you had a mate, an earthling. Primitive bunch of species they are. I have had the privilege of bedding some. One in particular I almost had is by a name I'm sure you are familiar with. Does Videl ring any bells?" Frieza asked.  
  
Gohan looked at Frieza in shock. It couldn't be, Videl couldn't be here, not with that monster. "I know it is shocking, I would have fucked her, but when I realized she was with child, I changed my mind. I have a much more gruesome torture in store for her. First I will make her watch you die a slow and agonizing death. I will fuck her, then kill her." Frieza said, laughing.  
  
Frieza then clapped his hands. Soon after a pair of double doors opened and in stepped two guards on either side of a cursing Videl.  
  
"Let me go you fucking bastards!" Videl shouted at the guards.  
  
The guards only laughed at the earthling's pathetic attempts at an escape. "Videl." Gohan said as he ran up to his mate.  
  
Gohan blasted the two guards and then hugged Videl close to him. "Oh Videl, I'm so sorry." Gohan said as he tried to comfort a weeping Videl.  
  
"Oh, Gohan, you're alright. I thought something terrible had happened to you." Videl said while crying into his chest.  
  
"Now isn't this a sweet moment." Frieza said, looking at both Gohan and Videl.  
  
Gohan stared daggers back at Frieza. "You monster, you will die for what you've done!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Frieza pretended to be scared. "Oh, I'm so scared, is that a threat?"  
  
"You better believe it." Gohan said, releasing Videl.  
  
Gohan walked over to Frieza. "Prepare to die." Gohan said.  
  
Gohan then positioned his arms out in front of him. The ground started to shake and lightening appeared out of nowhere as Gohan's eyes turned their greenish blue and his hair turned its brilliant shade of golden yellow. "You know, I can do that too. I'll turn to my final form since the others are to weak to be an adequate challenge for you, but this final transformation will still be far superior to yours." Frieza said.  
  
"We'll see about that." Gohan replied.  
  
Frieza smirked then started his transformation. Gohan awed as the short monster went from huge and ugly to muscular and short again. When Frieza was finished Gohan was staring at an entirely new Frieza.  
  
"You like?" Frieza asked.  
  
"No, your just as ugly as ever." Gohan said, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Frieza laughed as he to got into a fighting stance. Gohan waited for Frieza to attack. Frieza charged at Gohan in a flurry of kicks and punches. Gohan was able to block and dodge some of Frieza's attacks. However there was one attack that he could not block in time and the punch connected with Gohan's jaw. Gohan stumbled backward temporally letting his guard down. Frieza took this opportunity to go behind Gohan and kick him in the back of the head. Gohan went flying through the large window and landed outside. Frieza pursued Gohan. Frieza floated over to Gohan, who was lying on his stomach half conscious. Frieza planted his overly sized foot in Gohan's stomach, sending the saiyan flying even further. Gohan got to his feet slowly. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Is that the best you can do, Frieza?" Gohan asked, taunting him.  
  
Frieza gritted his teeth in frustration. "No, in fact I've only begun." Frieza said as he charged at Gohan.  
  
Gohan was prepared for this move and as Frieza charged, Gohan disappeared and then reappeared behind Frieza. Gohan grabbed his arm, putting it behind his back. "Let go of me you damn dirty ape!" Frieza demanded.  
  
Gohan smirked Vegeta style. "Don't think so."  
  
Frieza growled, trying to get out of the iron grip Gohan had on his arm. Gohan just tightened his grip on the tyrant's arm, adding more pressure to the arm. Frieza grunted in pain. Gohan formed a ki ball in his had, about the size of a basketball and pointed it at Frieza. "Now you die Frieza." Gohan said.  
  
Gohan sent the ball straight through Frieza's chest. The tyrant fell to the ground, lifeless. Gohan sighed in relief, Frieza was finally dead. "Gohan!" Videl said as she ran up to Gohan and embraced him. Gohan hugged Videl back and then kissed her roughly. Videl sighed as Gohan planted kisses down the side of her neck. "Oh Videl, I've missed you so much." Gohan said in between kisses.  
  
Videl smiled. She to had missed Gohan's touch. Videl forced herself to pull away from Gohan. She looked up at him with loving eyes. "Gohan let's go home."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Right."  
  
Gohan escorted Videl towards the exit of the room when Gohan cringed at the voice he heard. "Where do you think your going, this fight is not over yet." Frieza said as he slowly got up from the ground while clutching at the wound that Gohan had created, his purple blood oozing out of the huge hole in his chest.  
  
Frieza used the last of his powers to make a desperate move. He pulled Videl out of Gohan's embrace like a magnet attracts metal into his awaiting grip. Videl screamed in fright as Frieza encircled his arms around her from behind. Frieza laughed. "HA HA, it seems the tables have turned in my favor. One false move and I shall kill both your mate and the child that dwells inside her." Frieza said.  
  
Gohan was defeated, he had failed both his family and the entire saiyan race. He had been careless and Frieza had found out his weakness, the love for Videl and their child. Gohan became angry with himself, for he had been careless and had let his guard down. Suddenly the ground began to shake, Frieza looked at Gohan. Gohan became engulfed in a wave of rage, which blinded all his senses. Gohan's hair suddenly grew slightly longer in length and it turned an even more brilliant shade of golden yellow. Frieza was in shock. What the hell was going on? Gohan came back to reality as his blinding rage went away. 'What in the world has happened to me? I feel so much stronger than before.' Gohan thought to himself. Gohan looked at Frieza who was so shocked that he had let go of Videl. Now was Gohan's chance. Gohan ran up to Frieza and elbowed him in the gut before he even knew what hit him. Frieza fell to the ground in pain. "This time you're dead for good." Gohan said to Frieza, while lifting his hand and pointing it right at Frieza's head. Gohan formed a small energy ball in his hand and sent it at Frieza. The ball crashed into the side of Frieza's head, exploding it into several pieces. Gohan returned to his normal state and nearly collapsed to the ground from lack of strength. Videl caught Gohan just as he was about to fall. Videl put her arm around Gohan's lower back to help support him. Gohan looked at Videl and smiled his goofy Son grin. "Hey Videl, are you and the baby alright?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl smiled back. "Yes Gohan, we're just fine."  
  
"Shall we go home?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure." Videl said as Gohan and her walked out of the palace.  
A/N: i want to know what you guys want for an ending. You have 2 choices, either an epilogue taking place about 8 months later when Pan is born, or you can have me write 1 more lemon, then do the epilogue, the choice is yours. YOU HAVE THE POWER, SO VOTE!!! 


	17. Chapter 16: NC17

Chapter 16  
  
"Sir there's a unidentified pod heading towards the planet's atmosphere." said a pod flight controller.  
  
"Can you establish contact with it?" Kakkarott asked.  
  
"I'll try sir."  
  
The saiyan was able to make contact with the fast approaching pod. "This is General Kakkarott of the Elite Saiyan Armed Forces. Your pod is in unauthorized flying space."  
  
"Dad, is that you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Go-Gohan, is that really you?" Kakkarott asked in disbelief.  
  
"Dad, it's me, it's good to here your voice again." Gohan said.  
  
"Yours too." Kakkarott replied.  
  
Just then contact was lost between the two saiyans because of the space pod coming into contact with the planet's atmosphere. "I want a medic to be prepared when that pod lands." Kakkarott ordered.  
  
"Yes sir."  
At the Crash Site  
  
Videl slowly got out of the pod tat Gohan and she had been cramped into. Videl stretched and then helped her mate out. Gohan stretched as well. "Wow, we're finally home. I never thought I'd see it again." Gohan said as he held Videl close, thankful for everything turning out all right.  
  
Gohan and Videl walked from the crashed pod. They had not gotten two meters from it however when they both heard a very familiar voice. "Hey you two." Kakkarott said as he and what Gohan thought was a medic landed.  
  
"Hey dad." Gohan said.  
  
"Hey Gohan." Kakkarott nodded quickly before turning to Videl.  
  
"Videl are you alright?" Kakkarott asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Videl answered.  
  
"Is the baby alright as well?" Kakkarott asked again.  
  
"Just fine." Videl repeated.  
  
Kakkarott smiled in satisfaction. "Good."  
  
Kakkarott, Gohan, Videl and the medic then took off into the air, flying the short distance it was to the Son house. A few moments later, all four landed outside their destination. "Thank you for your assistance, you may return to the medical bay now." Kakkarott said, shooing off the medic.  
  
After the medic left, Kakkarott showed Gohan and Videl inside. "Chichi we're home." Kakkarott called to his mate.  
  
In the depths of the cozy house, Chichi's reply could be heard. "What do you mean by 'we' Kakkarott?"  
  
"Come see for yourself." Kakkarott replied.  
  
Chichi's footsteps were heard as she came from the kitchen to see what Kakkarott wanted her to see. When Chichi's eyes fell upon Gohan and Videl she nearly fainted. "Hi mom." Gohan said.  
  
Chichi's stared in disbelief at Gohan for a moment. She couldn't believe that her son was alive, especially since Frieza's men had kidnapped Videl. Chichi walked up to Gohan and poked him with her finger, to make sure he was real. After she was convinced the young saiyan standing in front of her was real, Chichi flung her arms around Gohan. "Oh Gohan, I'm so glad you've come home, I thought you would never come back."  
  
Gohan nodded and tried to pry off his mother, who had him in a bear hug, which was cutting off his breathing. "Mom, I'm glad to see you too, can't breath." Gohan said while struggling for air.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Chichi apologized, releasing him.  
  
For the next few hours Gohan told the rest of his family his adventures in the time he had been gone. "Yeah, this guy's name was Remon, the one that disappeared and- oh no, I forgot to send a distress signal for Remon after I beat Frieza. I promised him I would." Gohan said, mentally kicking himself for his forgetfulness at his still young age.  
  
"It's alright Gohan. I have taken car of that for you." Kakkarott said.  
  
"Thanks dad." Gohan said.  
  
"So how did you defeat Frieza so easily, Gohan?" Chichi asked, knowing that Gohan was strong, but Frieza was no pushover.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I really don't know. I had this strange feeling of rage overwhelming me. All I remember really is Frieza having Videl in his arms, threatening her one minute, and the next he was staring up at me from the ground." Gohan said.  
  
"May I fill in?" Videl asked.  
  
"Of course." Gohan said.  
  
"Well from what I could see, after Frieza took hold of me, Gohan started getting a really strange look on his face. He was super saiyan at the time, but it seemed like he went beyond a super saiyan, his hair seemed to get longer, and the golden aura around him got even more brilliant. The ground started rumbling underneath our feet and Frieza was so freaked out that he let go of me, next thing I see is Frieza on the ground and Gohan holding a ki ball to his head." Videl said.  
  
Kakkarott and Chichi looked at each other, and then at Gohan and Videl, they couldn't believe what Videl had just said. Gohan going beyond super saiyan, was it possible? It could have been, but even so if he did, how come he couldn't remember any of it? Kakkarott pondered on this question. "Gohan, do you remember anything at all, how you even were able to turn this 'level' beyond super saiyan?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I don't."  
  
Kakkarott looked down at the ground. "Then I'm afraid we'll never know how you could turn, therefore you probably will never be able to do it again."  
  
"Hey, let's stop worrying how Gohan turned into someone he doesn't even remember being. What matters is that he, Videl and the child are alive and well. Now that Frieza is dead we can get back to our lives and the saiyan race won't have to live in Frieza's shadow anymore. I say we should celebrate." Chichi said, smiling.  
  
Everyone looked at Chichi as if she were a genius. "Great idea, Chi. We'll celebrate tonight. I shall tell the king and see what he thinks." Kakkarott said as he got up and headed towards the front door of the house.  
  
Chichi grabbed him before he was able to make two steps towards his destination. "Hold on, I don't want the king to know quite yet, Kakkarott. I just wanted to have a celebration here at our house with family and friends, no big fancy balls where every saiyan on the planet is there."  
  
Kakkarott nodded. "Alright, whatever you say, Chi."  
  
"Good, now who should we invite?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what Chichi, why don't you and I make up the guest list, and let the guys go do there thing." Videl suggested.  
  
"Great idea, Kakkarott, why don't you take Goten with you guys and go tell the king the news." Chichi said.  
  
"Ok." Kakkarott said.  
  
Kakkarott went upstairs to find Goten, who was playing with his toys in his room. "Hey Goten, want to go play with Trunks?"  
  
Goten jumped in the air excitedly at the mention of his best friend's name. "Yeah."  
  
"Let's go then." Kakkarott said.  
  
With that Kakkarott and his two sons took to the air, heading towards the royal palace. Moments later the three saiyans were outside the palace walls. A guard came up to the three and asked, "What is your business here?"  
  
"I'm General Kakkarott and these are my two sons, Son Gohan and Son Goten. We are here to see his majesty."  
  
Even thought the guard knew the three saiyans, he still eyed them suspiously, for it was his job. "Very well then, you may proceed." The guard said.  
  
Kakkarott, Gohan and Goten made their way to the throne room, where they found Vegeta and Bulma both sitting on their thrones. Vegeta turned his head when he heard the three coming. "Awe Kakkarott, what brings you here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
He then noticed Gohan standing next to his father. "Gohan, your back. Did you defeat Frieza?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty, I did." Gohan replied.  
  
Vegeta jumped p and started dancing around. "This is great, we must celebrate!"  
  
"Actually, your majesty, that's why we are here." Kakkarott said.  
  
"Oh, really." Vegeta said.  
  
"Your, majesty, my mate came up with the idea of having a private party, with family and friends. She was wondering if you would come attend tonight's festivities?" Kakkarott asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Of course, just name the time and place and I and my mate will be there."  
  
"It shall be tonight at the Son residence, at the first showing of the quarter moon." Kakkarott said.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Very well, we shall be there. Shall the brats attend as well?"  
  
"If you wish tem to, your majesty." Kakkarott responded.  
  
"Very well, I'm sure Trunks will be delighted to see your son tonight, or would you like to see him now, Goten?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Goten got an excited look on his face. "Yes sir, if that's ok with you, of course?" Goten asked, remembering whom he was talking to.  
  
"Of course. Guard, bring me my son." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." said the guard.  
  
"Kakkarott, you may leave your son here, we shall bring him back with us this evening." Vegeta said.  
  
"Very well, your majesty." Kakkarott said.  
  
"You may go." Vegeta said, waving him off.  
  
Kakkarott bowed, as did Gohan. They then turned and left to return to the Son house.  
  
That Night  
  
"Welcome your majesty. Thank you for coming." Gohan said as he let Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Bra into the house.  
  
"Thank you Gohan." Bulma said.  
  
Kakkarott came into the room and greeted Vegeta." Hello, your majesty, I'm so glad you could come." Kakkarott said as he bowed slightly.  
  
"Please Kakkarott, don't bow to me tonight, we are after all in your home, and tonight I want you to address me by my name." Vegeta said.  
  
"As you with, your ma-I mean yes, Vegeta." Kakkarott corrected himself.  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Ha ha, that's right, now let's celebrate the freedom of the saiyan race."   
  
"Right." Kakkarott said as he led the royal family inside the house.  
  
Kakkarott, Vegeta and his family came into the backyard of the Son house. Kids were running around, chasing each other. Adult saiyans were talking and laughing, while holding drinks in their hands. Trunks came up behind Kakkarott and lightly tugged on his shirt. Kakkarott turned around to face the little boy. "Hey trunks, what's up?" He asked trunks as he bent down to Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at Kakkarott shyly. "Sir, I was wondering if you could tell me where Goten is?"  
  
"I thought he was with you, Trunks." Kakkarott said.  
  
"He was, sir, but he ran off and now I can't find him." Trunks replied.  
  
"Well let me see if I can find him."  
  
Kakkarott stood up and looked around the crowded back yard to see if he could see his smaller twin. Kakkarott looked around a few minutes before spotting Goten over by Videl. "Goten, come here!" Kakkarott called to his son.  
  
Goten turned around to where he had heard the sound of his father's voice. When he spotted him Goten gave Videl a hug before running in Kakkarott direction. "Yeah daddy?" Goten asked.  
  
"Hey, why don't you and Trunks go play." Kakkarott suggested.  
  
"Ok." Goten answered.  
  
"Have fun." Kakkarott said, patting his son on the head.  
  
Goten gave Kakkarott the classic Son grin before he and Trunks ran off. Kakkarott then turned to Vegeta who was conversing with Gohan on the subject of Frieza's defeat. Vegeta turned to face the father of the legendary super saiyan. "Hey Vegeta, would you like something to eat or drink?" Kakkarott asked.  
  
At the mention of food, Vegeta became entranced. "Lead me to the food." Vegeta commanded.  
  
"Right this way." Kakkarott started walking.  
  
As Kakkarott and Vegeta went off in the hunt for food, Gohan decided to go find Videl. Gohan found her talking with Chichi and Bulma. Gohan encircled Videl from behind and turned her around, kissing her softly. "Hey." Gohan said after he released Videl.  
  
Chichi and Bulma giggled. Gohan looked at the two saiyan women in confusion. "What's so funny?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that it's another eight month till the full moon." Chichi said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan asked again.  
  
"Nothing." Both women said in unison.  
  
Gohan was confused, but let the matter rest. "So Videl, when are you expecting the baby?" Bulma asked.  
  
"By the next full moon." Videl said.  
  
"Wow, that long." Bulma said, thinking Videl had been farther along then that.  
  
"Yep." Videl replied.  
  
"Well if you have any questions, just ask us." Chichi said.  
  
"Ok." Videl said.  
  
Gohan and the three women talked awhile before Vegeta called for silence. "Everyone, silence."  
  
Everyone shut up. Vegeta continued. "Thank you. Tonight is a very special night as I'm sure all of you know. Tonight we celebrate our triumph over one monster. Tonight we gather to thank one saiyan who had the courage and power to stand up to this tyrant, fight him and win. Tonight we celebrate this one saiyan's safe return home. Tonight we celebrate, Gohan."  
  
Applauds erupted from the crowed everyone started cheering and chanting Gohan's name. Everyone started yelling, "speech?"  
  
Gohan made his way to the table on which Vegeta was standing. Gohan looked out over the crowd of about one hundred people, all standing and cheering for him. "Silence!" Vegeta demanded once again.  
  
Again everyone was silent. Gohan became nervous, he had no idea what to say. "Uh, thank you, thank you all for your support. I'm honored. Uh, well, I um would like to thank his majesty for giving me the support and encouragement I needed to fulfill this mission. My family and friends for caring so much," Gohan paused and looked over at Videl and smiled, "but most of all I would like to thank Videl Son for always being there for me and always giving her love to me. Thank you Videl, I love you."  
  
The crowd cheered once more. Gohan started down from the table when Vegeta grabbed him by the shoulder. "Not yet Gohan." Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta once more called for silence. "Dear people. Tonight is very special, for tonight not only do we celebrate the defeat of our most hated foe, but also the anointment of this man," Vegeta pointed at Gohan, " Son Gohan, we the saiyan race are very thankful for you courage in defeating Frieza. We would like to show our thanks to you. By my word, you are now free of all past crimes. You and your family may return to the city and live in peace."  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what he just heard. He had just been acquitted of all his past crimes. It was a miracle. Gohan shook Vegeta's had feverishly. "Thank you, your majesty."  
  
With that Gohan stepped off the table and went directly to where Videl was standing. He picked her up, spun her around and then kissed her with such passion that Gohan thought he would lose it right there. Life was truly wonderful. It couldn't get any better. Gohan didn't know though that it was about to get a lot better.  
  
After everyone had left at the end of the party and Gohan and Videl had said their goodbyes to his parents, they flew off for home, Videl in Gohan's arms. When they reached home Gohan immediately went to bed. Videl, who wasn't as tired, took her time changing into her pajamas. When Videl came into the bedroom she found Gohan laying in the middle of the bed, in the buff and fast asleep. Videl had a naughty idea right at that moment.   
  
Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment you sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
Gift to add on to you pain and suffering  
  
Videl undressed and climbed into bed, Gohan facing away from her. Videl smiled mischviously as she took hold of Gohan's tail, which was lying peacefully on the mattress. She gently started rubbing it. The tail suddenly came alive, as did its master seconds later. Gohan started purring loudly.   
  
Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind and the sound in deafening  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to see the perpetrator who was responsible for waking him in a rather pleasant way. Gohan turned around to face Videl. He felt tired no more as he noticed that his mate was wearing no clothing, which she usually did. Gohan felt himself become aroused with even knowing it.   
  
Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn my alive inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
Gohan's tail wrapped instinctively around Videl's wrists, making them immobile. Gohan pounced on top of Videl, placing her arms above her head. He then started kissing her with a fiery passion that had been concealed for some time.   
  
Another nightmare about to come true  
Will manifest tomorrow  
Another love that I've taken from you  
Lost in time on the edge of suffering  
Another taste of the evil I breed  
Will level you completely  
Bring to life everything that you fear  
Live in the dark and the world is threatening  
  
Videl somehow broke free of her bonds, which Gohan did not object to, and started letting her hands rhomb over his body. Videl hand's rested on Gohan's chest a little while before wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away  
  
Gohan kissed Videl hard before suddenly plunging himself in her. Gohan started a fast, furious pace with in her. Gohan felt himself coming, with one final thrust, he released deep inside Videl.   
  
Return to me  
Leave me alone now  
Return to me  
Cast aside  
Return to me  
You've made me turn away  
  
Videl had not come yet however. She wrestled Gohan on his back and started her own vigorous pace atop him, it didn't take her long to come thought, which Gohan did as well. Exhausted, the two fell asleep, Videl on top of her lover, with him still inside her.  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
They take everything from you  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn my alive inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away 


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
It had been nearly eight months since Gohan's return. Since then the couple had moved back to the royal city. When deciding on a place to live, Gohan and Videl had not readily agreed on anything. Gohan wanted to move to a larger house then the one they had moved out of. Gohan claimed he was 'planning' for his family's future. Videl argued that she was not going to live in a house of that magnitude for she refused to clean such a structure. Videl wanted to settle in a house about the size of Kakkarott and Chichi's. Videl found that her dream house was not to far from her father and mother in law's house. After much debating, Videl finally won the dispute. The younger Sons' would live practically next to the older Sons'. After Gohan and Videl had moved in it didn't take long for them both to settle in, a little longer perhaps for Gohan. He finally got used to living close to his parents again. Eight months later Gohan and Videl also welcomed a new addition to their home.  
  
Videl was sitting in Kakkarott and Chichi's living room, chatting with the three saiyans. Her and Gohan had gone over to Kakkarott and Chichi's that night for a family dinner. After a large dinner, the four had moved to the living room to continue their conversation. Gohan was holding Videl close to him, gently rubbing his mate's rounded tummy when all of a sudden Videl felt a sharp pain erupt from her abdomen. Videl shot straight up and doubled over from the pain. Gohan put his arm around Videl. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Gohan, it's time." Videl said, clutching at her stomach.  
  
Gohan jumped into action, as did Kakkarott and Chichi. "Gohan, go get me lots of towels, Kakkarott, help him." Chichi demanded as she went to Videl's side and instructing her on what to do.  
  
Videl lay back on the couch. Gohan and Kakkarott returned with what seemed like fifty towels. "Is this enough?" Kakkarott asked.  
  
Chichi looked up. "That's fine, set them over here."  
  
The two saiyans set the towels down by Chichi as had been instructed. "Videl, I want you to take deep breaths, alright?" Chichi instructed.  
  
Videl nodded. Gohan sat by Videl and held her hand. "It will be alright, just do what mom says and everything will be just fine." Gohan said, stroking Videl's already beaded forehead.  
  
"Ok Videl, on the count of three take a deep breath and push." Chichi said.  
  
Videl nodded once more. "1…2…3."  
  
Videl clenched her teeth and pushed with all her might. Chichi smiled. "I see the head, alright push again."  
  
Videl sighed and pushed again, her energy decreasing at a rapid rate. "Alright Videl, good job, one more time, this time give it all you got." Chichi said.  
  
Gohan looked down at Videl. "Just one more time Videl, then it will be all over."  
  
Videl gathered the last bit of strength she had and pushed. The room filled with high-pitched cries as Chichi wrapped the baby in a towel and then presented her grandchild to Gohan and Videl. Videl took the child in her arms. "Oh Gohan, isn't she beautiful?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan fought back his tears of joy. "Yes, she is."  
  
Gohan then tickled his daughter's chin with his finger. "Hey there."  
  
His daughter smiled up at him, giggling. "Look Pan, it's your daddy." Videl said.  
  
Chichi looked down at her granddaughter. "Is that her name?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Yes, do you like it?" Videl asked.  
  
"I love it." Chichi said.  
  
"Pan it is." Gohan said.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Kakkarott asked, looking in awe at the tiny creature before him.  
  
"Sure." Gohan said, handing his daughter to her grandfather.  
  
Kakkarott smiled. "She's so tiny."  
  
The rest of the night the four older saiyans conversed and played with their newest Son.  
  
The news spread quickly like wildfire throughout the kingdom of the birth of the legendary super saiyan's daughter. Later that week a ceremony was held. The ceremony was held at the palace. It seemed like every saiyan was there to see Gohan and Videl's daughter. King Vegeta was there to mark Pan as a member of the Saiyan Empire by performing a simple, but equally important ritual that had been done since the beginning of the saiyan race. The king of the saiyans preformed the ritual. The king would inflict a wound upon his right hand. The blood that emerged from the wound would be collected in a bowl made of solid gold. The king would then take the child's tail and dip it in the bowl. Finally the king would take the tail and draw the sign of the saiyan race upon the child's forehead, thus completing the ritual. This had been the first time Vegeta had ever done something like this. After making a cut with a dagger in his right palm, Vegeta made a fist, making his royal saiyan blood drip slowly into the gold bowl. Vegeta then took the tail of a cooing Pan and dipped it into his own blood. After coating the tip of Pan's tail with royal blood, Vegeta made the sign of the child's race. Upon her forehead, Vegeta drew a circle. Two diagonal lines were then drawn through the circle. The finishing touch was two dots on either side of the circle. After the symbol was completed, Vegeta muttered a few words in the native tongue, the ritual was complete, Pan was now a member of the mighty saiyan race. Pan was washed clean of the blood and placed in a white clothed robe, now was time to celebrate. Vegeta took Pan from Videl and raised her above his head. "Everyone, I present to you, Pan Son, daughter of Lieutenant Gohan and Videl Son, granddaughter of General Kakkarott and Chichi Son, and great granddaughter of the late Colonel Bardock. Everyone, now we celebrate and rejoice the newest member of the our proud race." Vegeta said.  
  
Everyone present cheered. That night all the saiyans ate and drank into the early morning hours, most going home with full stomachs and clouded minds. That evening Gohan, Videl and Pan returned home early for Pan had become tired and cranky. Gohan and Videl went to sleep that night knowing that their new life had just begun.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everybody, did you like the story? i hope you did. That was the last chapter. I am now finished with this after nearly 3 months of working on it, that's the longest i've ever worked on any fanfic. Anywho I wanted to know what you thought of it and to decide what i should do for the next fic. Should I write a knew story, or I continue with a sequeal to this story. Here's what the 2 stories would be about. the first one i mentioned is about gohan and videl, taking place during the buu saga, you find out what might have happened if gohan refused to become Mystic Gohan and go back to earth, and fusing with goku, while at the same time learning of both videl's feelings for him and his feeling's for videl. the sequeal to this story, which i thank the idea for from dbchick, would be mostly about Pan's life and her struggle in loving Trunks. so voice your opionion, YOU HAVE THE POWER! 


End file.
